Confessions
by LupinLycanLover
Summary: It's the first day at Hogwarts for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus.  How do they feel about it and each other?  Is there more to some of them then what meets the eye?  Read to find out!  Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Alright so I thought I'd stick a chapter in here letting you know what this story is going to be like. It focuses on the Marauder Era and it is the diary entries of Lily, Severus, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. As of right now it is only six chapters long because you the reader get to decided how it's going to continue. I can either continue it throughout their first year at Hogwarts and then do sequels for each year, or I can keep it much simpler by just doing the six diary entries for just the first day of every year. You decide...I've got ideas for either one! Ok...here's the first chapter. Enjoy!


	2. Lots of Love

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: Alright folks this is my first venture into fanfiction so I can't guarantee that this will be any good. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile. Seeing as how I need the space in my head for my classes I decided to write...well technically type...it all down. Let me know what you think! If you hate it, tell me you hate it; love it, like it, let me know; any ideas for improvements, help a sister out. Ok that's enough from me...let's get this show on the road!_

**Confessions**

_Dear Diary, _ _September 1__st_

Hey it's me...Lily Evans. I thought I'd give you a rundown on my first night here in the castle. First of all, it's HUGE! I've never been in a castle before so this is quite a shocking experience. so far nothing seriously bad has happened yet...of course I've only just got here so give that some time. I'm quite accident prone.

I'm in Gryffindor which seems to be pretty cool. But I think Severus was hoping that I'd be in Slytherin with him though. He looked really disappointed. I felt bad for him. He doesn't have that many friends so he's going to be alone in that house. My heart aches for him. I've met a few of my fellow first years. I'm rooming with a girl named Elaine. She's drop-dead gorgeous. She's got long black hair and piercing blue eyes. All the guys have taken notice of her. I can't believe she came up and started talking to plain old me...but she did. I think we'll be pretty good friends. Look at me! First night here and I already made a friend.

I met four boys in my year too. They're all friends now; James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. All the girls are already all ga-ga for James and Sirius. And if I'm being perfectly honest they are good looking. Looks-wise James is more my type; he's got this messy dark hair that sticks up in places but looks really good on him. He's tall and kind of lanky which I'm all about because I really don't like guys with lots of muscles...they just look uncomfortable. He's also got very sweet and sensitive eyes that are to die for...but he definitely is not my type attitude-wise. James is the type of person that I can't stand. He's cocky, self-absorbed, overly self-confident, egotistical, arrogant...and all of that in just one day's time. But here's what drives me nuts...its all a facade. He's actually a nice guy but he puts up this front and I just hate that. Fake people drive me nuts. I saw him take Sirius in no questions asked (I'll explain that in a bit) and he was really supportive to Peter and nice to Remus. I'm pretty sure that James is the leader of this little group. Then we got to the common room and he changed. He had to show off to try and prove something. Oh well, I'm just going to ignore him so that way I don't' have to deal with him. It sounds like a good idea to me!

Next, I met Peter. He was glued to James' side. Peter doesn't' look like he fits with the other boys. He's not good looking at all, he's much shorter and chubbier, he has beady eyes that don't look very nice, and he kind of twitches which makes me think that he's hiding something. Maybe they can see something that I can't. I just don't' think he looks very trustworthy...but James seems to like him so the other two accept him. I think Peter admires James and wants to be just like him. He give James an ego boost...which in my book isn't a good thing! But it's nice to see that someone like Peter can make friends. There may be hope for Severus yet!

The next one is Remus Lupin. He's not as good looking as James and Sirius but he's the nicest one out of the bunch. He's got light brown hair which almost has a golden look to it, the most unusual eyes that I've ever seen; they are a soft gray color; he's the tallest one out of the group but he's the meekest in appearance because he doesn't put himself out there in front of everyone. Attitude and personality-wise he's the most like me...which makes me like him. Not in a romantic kind of way...just as friends. But there's something about him; I can't explain it. He's very quiet and keeps to himself. When Peter, Sirius, and James approached him, he kind of gave them the cold shoulder. Well that just made Sirius try even harder to be his friend. In the end he finally cracked. What surprised me was that Remus seemed to take to Sirius before any of the others. If I had to pick the two I thought were the most different attitude/personality-wise, it'd be those two. I guess the world is full of surprises!

Well, I guess that just leaves Sirius Black. He's tall, dark, and handsome...just what most girls want. He's got jet black hair that hangs in his eyes, which drives me nuts...I like short hair, ice blue eyes, and he's got a certain swagger about his walk. He's proud and he knows he's hot. Ok, time for an explanation of my little comment about him and James. See here's the thing; the Black family may be one of the oldest pure blood families in the wizarding world. They think they're better then everyone else. Also the entire family was in Slytherin and they are all pretty evil. They believe that people like me, people with muggle parents, shouldn't be allowed in the school. So when we all heard Sirius' name called we all thought for sure he'd be in Slytherin and there would be another pure blood maniac in the school (I've been told that there are quite a few of those). But we were all surprised when he was put in Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival house. Most of the Gryffindors stayed away from him...except James. He went and sat down right next to him and started talking to him like he'd known him for years. And they haven't stopped since! Sirius is the most like James, cocky, self-absorbed, overly self-confident, egotistical, and arrogant...but he's not fake like James is. Sirius really is all of those things...it's not a facade. And how he and Remus became friends shows another side I didn't' think someone like that could have...not with those other characteristics. Understanding just doesn't go with all the other ones!

These four boys are so different and yet so much alike. It's good that they found each other. It's important to have friends.

Elaine's complaining about the light being on. She said something about needing her beauty sleep(?) or something like that and the light is bothering her. It is getting late and I have classes in the morning so I should get rested up for those. Maybe I'll have a class with Severus tomorrow and I can see how his first night went. I think I'm going to really like it here. Good bye for now diary. I'll write again.

_Lots of Love, _

_ Lily Evans_

_Alright the next step is to press that little purple "Go" button and submit a review of my first attempt. Leave anything you'd like in it. All these chapters are going to be everyone's first night at Hogwarts and how they saw the same situations. The next one is going to be Severus._


	3. Devoted, even in death

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. As promised it's about Severus Snape! I hope I captured how I see him. (I'm not a fan of the good Snape; I prefer him a little bitter and evil). Enjoy!_

**Confessions**

**_Hex upon anyone who reads any further;_ _September 1__st_**

I think that will be a safe way to start this thing out. I don't need anyone knowing that I write in a journal. Life here will be hard enough without giving certain people some ammo to use against me. I actually thought I'd like coming to Hogwarts because I'd be away from my loser father and I could spend even more time with Lily...but that plan has been shot all to hell. It's kind of hard to maintain a relationship with someone who's muggle born in the first place, which then increases when they are in a completely different house, especially when it's your house's rival. If you can't tell, I'm upset; Lily and I are in different houses. I was put in Slytherin, naturally, and she was sorted into stupid Gryffindor!

The people who are in my house are very important people to know. The one's in my year are the youngest Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe, Yaxley, Black (the youngest one), and Dolohov. The other important people are a few years ahead of me; another Black (the middle one I believe), the oldest Lestrange, Malfoy, and Macnair. They are all pure bloods. I've lied about my blood origin a little. They seem to except me so it's not so bad. A girl in my year even seems to like me, Narcissa Black; but I'm not interested, plus Malfoy had decided that she will be his. Truth be told, someone already has my heart; Lily Evans. Of course she doesn't know that...yet.

I had the unpleasant experience of running into a few other first years. They were in Gryffindor. Two of them are blood traitors, one of them I'm pretty sure is a Mudblood or close enough to one, and the other one...I'm not so sure about him...but I get the feeling that he's hiding something. He's name is Remus Lupin. He had his nose in a book all during the feast which is un-natural. What is so important that he needs to be reading all the time? He looks worse then I do; his robes are shabby and they don't fit him right. At least mine fit. He probably has more money than I do he just wants all that attention. Stupid spoiled git!

Peter Pettigrew is the name of the one that I'm pretty sure is a Mudblood. He's as bad as they come; he is utterly and completely useless. He's just following the other three around. I can just tell by looking at him that he's weak; he probably sucks at doing magic (if he's even able to do any at all). I just can't fathom why people like that are let into this school. They just ruin it for the rest of us. Maybe that's something I will change.

The remaining two are the worst. Both are from pure blood families. James Potter's entire family are blood traitors. They have no problem mixing with lower, inferior races. The entire family has been in Gryffindor so I really don't expect anything else from him. He thinks he's God. James Potter can do no wrong...bull! He's fake and a ponce, and those types of people are useless in the wizarding world. If you can't tell I really don't like him. I saw the way he was looking at Lily during the feast. It made me sick! If he thinks he can take Lily Evans away from me then I've got news for him. I'll put his reputation to the test; we'll see if he's as great as he claims to be.

The last one is Sirius Black. The majority of the Black family are respected pure blood dark wizards. A few members of their family are blood traitors but I'm sure it was a nasty blow to have the heir to the Black name and fortune to end up in Gryffindor, be a blood traitor, and befriend the types of people that the family wishes to rid the world of. He thinks he's God's gift to girls. All the first year girls were drooling over him. It was disgusting! But so far Lily doesn't seem to be effected by his looks so I'm grateful.

As you can see there is a lot of bad blood here at Hogwarts. I've made some pretty important people my friends but I've also made a few enemies as well. It turns out that James and Sirius think highly of me...just about as highly as I think about them. They've already tried to pull a prank on me but I was ready for them. They don't want to start this war because they'll be on the losing side.

Classes start tomorrow so I should get some rest. But maybe I'll join Malfoy and a few others in some dark magic practice before turning in. I think I have a duty to show them just how powerful I really am.

_**Devoted, even in death,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_You know I'd really appreciate it if someone would review. I don't care if you tell me that it sucks! I just want some type of review!!! Please I'm on my hands and knees begging you...lip sticking out, the big sad puppy dog eyes, the whole nine yards!_


	4. Later much

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: YAY! I got a review! It made my day! I won't be updating everyday because of college...it gets in the way of what I want to do. But there will almost always be an update on the weekend...maybe even two! Let's explore how James saw his first day at Hogwarts!_

**Confessions**

Journal Entry 1September 1st

Ok, I'm really not sure what to put in here but I promised Remus that I would and I never break a promise to a friend so here I am. Well I guess the logical thing would be to write down information about this evenings festivities. Some really good things happened.

I should probably start off with the fast that I was sorted into Gryffindor, but that was almost a given what other house could I, James Potter, possibly belong to. My whole family was in Gryffindor, so the logical answer for what house I'd be in would be Gryffindor. I could just imagine if I was sorted into Slytherin, I'd pack my bags and go home. No way I'd stay in that house!

Let me tell you the really interesting thing that happened. A wizard from a dark, pure blood, maniac family was sorted into Gryffindor. His name is Sirius Black. Before today I'd heard of him. He's nothing like his family, at least that's what my parents told me. My mother said that he has the same heart and head that Andromeda has. Andromeda is a pretty awesome person; I really like her. In my book that makes Sirius an ok guy since he's more like her then the rest of his crazy family. So when he was sorted into Gryffindor I wasn't surprised that no one wanted to be near him. They didn't know about that part of himself that he keeps hidden from view. So when I was sorted into Gryffindor, he's who I sat by. I talked to him like I would just about anybody. We found out that we're a lot more alike then we thought. I really like him. I can see us ruling this school eventually.

Next, I introduced him to my long-time friend Peter Pettigrew. They didn't seem to like each other all that much, but they got along. I have to admit that liking Peter takes some getting used to . I've known him almost all my life so it's easy for me to forget that he's not the most welcoming of people. But I like Peter. Whenever I'm cooking up a plan, buddy he's right there in the middle of it. I think he tries really hard to make me like him and I admire his gumption. Sometimes I wish that I could be a little more like Peter in some aspects. But that's not who I am so I'm glad that I have Peter to keep me grounded and in the real world.

So the three of us were sitting at the house table talking when I spotted HER. She's probably the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She's small, petite, has red hair, olive skin, green eyes that I can see myself getting lost in. In other words, she's the epitome of beauty. Her name is Lily Evans...and I'm crushing on her REAL BAD! I told Peter and Sirius about her; Peter agreed with me while Sirius just laughed. He said she was out of my league, but what does he know! Yeah, all the girls think he's hot, but they won't approach him because of who he's related to. I've got more of a shot with her then he does.

I noticed someone watching staring at Lily. He's some kid from Slytherin named Snape. Already I don't like him. The way he looked at me said "Lily's mine". First off there's no way a girl like that would give a guy like Snape the time of day and secondly it felt like a challenge to me, and I never back down from a challenge. I was wondering who Sirius and myself were going to pull all these amazing pranks that we're coming up with. Now I know; Snape messed with the wrong guy.

On the way up to the common room Sirius and myself tried one of our pranks on Snape. It didn't work the way we wanted it to, but it still got us a lot of attention. So of course I start showing off. While I was doing that, Sirius noticed a guy sitting in one of the chairs, all alone, not joining in, so he decided that we-me, him, and Peter-would befriend him. We attempted this and failed the first time, but Sirius broke him the second time. I feel kind of bad for him. I don't think he has much. He and Sirius seem to hit it off real well. There are a lot of similarities between them. Kind of nice to have that.

So to sum it all up...in just one day's time I've discovered an old friend (Peter), got a partner in crime (Sirius), helped someone who needed it (Remus), met my future wife (Lily), and found someone to prank (Snape). All-in-all it was a good day. Can't wait to see what the next one has in store for me!

Later much,

James Potter

_Alright beautiful people out there on fanfiction...I'm in desperate need of reviews! I'd like to know what you think of this so far. It makes me feel better to know that there are people out there that care about this story of mine. Next up is Peter. I really liked writing that one!_


	5. Your Friend

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: Alright I guess three reviews aren't bad. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. If you've read and not reviewed you should probably do that. But I'm just saying.._

**Confessions**

Dear Friend, September 1st

Today was one of the best/worst days of my life. Here's how it all started. When I got to Hogwarts, which by the way is a pretty impressive castle, I discovered that an old friend of mine was attending as well; James Potter. I was so excited. James is my idol; I wish I could be just like him. If I get close enough to him then I'll be safe from being picked on. Everyone that meets James ends up liking him, so if I'm his best friend then I'll be liked as well. But that didn't turn out as planned (I'll get to the reason why here soon) but I thought there were a few other important things to mention first.

You won't believe this even after I tell you, but I got sorted into Gryffindor! I knew James would be in that house, so when I sat down to be sorted I just kept thinking over and over again that i wanted to be placed in Gryffindor...and the hat placed me there! Here's what I found strange about all of it; the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It kept saying something about my need to be around power and my thirst to prove myself. I thought it was all a load of crap. What does some silly enchanted hat know about me! I'm just glad it listened to me about where I wanted to be placed.

Now comes the reason as to why my plan to be James' best friend really didn't pan out how I would've liked it to. I guess I should start off with the fact that Sirius Black, a member of one of the darkest wizarding families, was the first student to be sorted into Gryffindor. It was a shock to everyone and no one at the Gryffindor table wanted him near them. So when I was put in there I made sure I found a seat that had an empty place next to it so James could sit there. But that didn't happen. James got sorted into Gryffindor and then surprised the entire school by sitting next to Sirius and talking to him like there was nothing strange about it. By the time James introduced Sirius to me I could see that they were already best friends. I'm not crazy about this Sirius guy but James seems to really like him so I guess I'll get over it. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have another friend like James around.

So while we were sitting there getting to know each other, James discovers the "love of his life" as he puts it. It's a girl in our year and I think her name is Lily or something like that. Seeing as how I want James to really like and respect me, I told him I agreed; she was hot and they'd be perfect together. But then Sirius had to put his two cents in and say that James doesn't stand a chance with her. They both laughed then started planning how to change that. Again my plan is thwarted by Sirius Black.

Later on we all discover that James isn't the only person to have taken notice of Lily. A boy by the name of Severus Snape must like her too because of the death stare he was giving James. Right then and there it was decided that all pranks that needed to be done on a person to get the full effect would be done to Snape. Boy, am I glad that I'm not of James' or Sirius' (for that matter) bad side. Its' not a good place to be!

Finally, up in the common room, while James was showing off for the prank we tried to pull on Snape, Sirius found another person to add to our little group. The guy's name is Remus and he looks a little worse for wear. James seems to really like the idea of befriending him so I try and get Remus to like me. You know what happens? My plan fails and guess the reason why...Sirius. Out of all of us, Remus took to Sirius first. So now I'm the one that doesn't quite fit. Sirius has taken over everything that I wanted, all in the course of one day's time. And here I thought going to Hogwarts would be fun and different but it looks like it's going to be just like everything else in my life...it'll never be about me.

I think I'll go upstairs now. James and Sirius are putting their heads together planning something, so instead of sitting here and suffering through that I'm just going to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow things will change.

Your Friend,

Peter Pettigrew

_Review please! (it's the little purple go button in the bottom left corner in case you didn't know) I really enjoyed writing Peter's. He isn't one of my favorites but there's a lot to him. Tell me what YOU think! Next up is the ever amazing Remus._


	6. Respectfully Yours

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: Well now I have six reviews and that makes me happy. And as of right now none of those say anything negative about my story so GO ME! Alright here's the next chapter...featuring the ever amazing Remus. Enjoy!_

**Confessions**

_Dear Journal, September 1st_

Hello old friend. I thought I would share my experiences of the first day here at Hogwarts. To my surprise I was sorted into Gryffindor. I thought for sure I would be placed in Slytherin, what with the werewolf blood coursing through my veins. I guess the sorting hat must not have taken notice of that or it made a mistake and put me in the wrong house. I will go see the headmaster about it. Of course he is the reason I am here. I do not know what he was thinking letting a werewolf come to this school.

I tried to stay away from other and keep to myself but that has not worked yet. Some of the kids in higher years know that there is something different about me. They must have heard things from their parents. Even though my condition is not widely known I am sure people have come to the conclusion that I am different and possibly dangerous. So of course the kids watch me to see if I am going to do anything that would tip them off to what is wrong. I have decided to be as boring as possible so that they lose interest. That did not exactly work out as planned...here is why.

First, I ran into a boy by the mane of James Potter. We were on the platform together and he accidentally ran into me. He was very nice and apologized then got on the train. I thought that maybe I was safe and that was the only encounter I would have with him. Boy was I wrong! He ended up being sorted into Gryffindor as well. It will be a little more difficult to blend in and shrink away when around someone that might remember you. Then I came face-to-face with him again later this evening and now he considers me to be a friend. This is not what I planned on.

Second, after I got sorted into Gryffindor, I decided to sit and read hoping people would not take notice of me...except someone did. His name is Severus Snape and he is in Slytherin. I do not like that he saw me. I think that by reading a book at the feast I have sparked his curiosity and I really do not need someone from Slytherin asking questions about me, especially when he is friends with someone who knows more about my condition then I would like. I just hope that Dolohov will keep quiet about what he know.

Third, I met a young girl named Lily. She is a very kind person. We were walking up to the Gryffindor common room and she started talking to me like I was someone worth someone else's attention. She seems like she has a good heart. It is a shame she wasted her time on me. Of course I am sure she was just being polite. When we got to the common room she went towards the stairwell that led up to the girls' dormitories. I headed over to the armchairs by the fireplace. I looked up from my book and saw her talking to someone else. I am sure she forgot all about me. She is better off for it.

Fourth, I met a boy named Peter. He is one of James' friends. He seemed very eager for James to like him. I do not know why though. Sometimes it is better being alone. Still he tired to befriend me because James though it was a good idea, but he failed. I felt bad for him but in the long run he will be safer...or so I thought.

That was before Sirius Black came into the picture. After Peter failed to gain my friendship, Sirius tried. He looked at me and whispered, "I know how it feels to have no one". And he does. Sirius and I are a lot alike in some ways. Before I knew it I had made a friend. The one thing I was sure I would not do, I ended up doing. Now I do not know what I am going to do. I do not think I can tell anyone about my condition because they just would not understand...except maybe Sirius. There is something comforting in knowing that there is someone close by who understands. I just hope that my new classmates are not put in any danger. Maybe I will just ignore them for the rest of the night and tomorrow so they will forget all about me.

I still do not know what on earth possessed me to come here. I do not know how I came to the conclusion that I could hide and be ignored. I am a danger to everyone I come in contact with. It was a mistake coming here and I cannot correct it. Maybe the headmaster will. I am definitely going to talk to him before classes start tomorrow.

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Review review review...it is the right thing to do (Thought I'd throw in a little big of poetry for ya since that's what I've been writing for school). Let me know what you thought of Remus. This is how I saw him when he started Hogwarts. He's grown a lot since then. Alright the next chapter was my favorite to write because it is about my boy Sirius. It'll probably be the longest because I see him as being the longest winded out of all of them!_


	7. none

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...I'm just borrowing some characters to give them a story and something to do. They told me they were bored! Don't sue...I'm not doing this for profit...just for fun! **

_Author's Note: I'd just like to send out a thank you to all of you that reviewed, put my story on alert, or made it a favorite of yours. The rest of you that haven't done anything yet shame on you! I spite thee! Not really...I would just like more reviews please. Alright this chapter is by far my FAVORITE because it's about my boy Sirius. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it._

**Confessions**

_**To whom it may concern:, September 1st **_

This is by far the dumbest thing that I've ever done. What guy in his right mind keeps a journal? Well I guess Remus does but he doesn't count cause he's had a pretty messed up life. On second thought, so have I...I think I just called myself crazy. It's a good thing no one will see this. I don't need my reputation destroyed. So Remus gave me this book and told me to write in it so here I go...this could get interesting.

Let's see...what interesting thing happened first? I was sorted into Gryffindor, which will piss my parents off, so I'm pretty happy about that. They wanted me to be in Slytherin but I've always done the complete opposite of what they tell me to and I didn't think I should start listening to them now. I was one of the first kids sorted and I was the first one sorted into Gryffindor. It was a little bit of a shock for everyone else when I was placed there. They all just assumed I would be in Slytherin like the rest of the Black clan. What these people don't know is that I'm nothing like THEM. I may be related to them by blood, but they are not my family. I don't have a family...or so I believed up until today.

Alright, so after I was sorted into Gryffindor I noticed everyone watching me so I sat by myself at the table to save people from moving to get away from me. What I should've done was sit right in the middle of a big group and watched them squirm. That would've been funny! I didn't think of that until after I sat down so that plan was a waste...almost. If I would've done that then I wouldn't have met James Potter.

Lets see...what's the best way to describe James Potter...ahha! He is the equivalent to the prodigal son. Almost everyone likes James...unless they are pureblood maniacs that don't like blood traitors (aka the Black clan). I'd heard of the Potters before meeting James. My parents used to talk about them, of course it wasn't in the nicest of terms mind you. You see, all pureblood wizards are related somehow...so James is a relative of some sort. Of course, he isn't one that's invited to any family get-togethers so I really don't know him. Although I have heard some ice things about that family from my dear cousin Andromeda. She met the Potters at a wizarding convention or something along those lines. She's always spoken highly of the Potters. So I wasn't as surprised as everyone else was when James sat down next to me after he got sorted into Gryffindor. Turns out we're a lot alike...my family hates him, my family hates me; he's a blood traitor, I'm a blood traitor; he's full of himself, I'm full of myself. We're two peas in a pod! It turns out that James has a thirst for breaking rules and I'm a pro at doing that so I believe it's safe to say I've made a friend. And it's one that my parents will hate so I got a two-for-one!

Next, after James and I discovered our love for pranks, he introduced me to an old friend of his named Peter Pettigrew. Just by looking at him I don't like him. He looks kind of shifty and I don't trust people who look like they'll turn on you if they think something better comes along. But he is a friend of James' so he'll be a friend of mine. I don't know that much about him. His name doesn't sound familiar so my parents must not think anything about him. For now I'll trust James' opinion and be friends with Peter.

Ok, so what happened next? Oh yeah! We were all sitting at the table enjoying ourselves when James spots his "future wife". She's a girl in our year named Lily Evans. I'd heard a little about her on the train ride here to Hogwarts. She's a muggle-born witch, which ensnares my curiosity. I've always wondered how powerful a witch/wizard with muggle parents can be. Guess I'll get to find out! Alright, so Peter pipes up and agrees with James about Lily being hot and perfect for James. Ok...I confess...she's hot (James has good taste), but I just can't see them together. To me she looks like the rule following kind and that just isn't who James is. I told him she was out of his league but he just laughed. Oh well! He wants her and if there is one thing I love in this world, it's a challenge. I'll make sure James gets his perfect wife, big house, and his 2.5 kids. HA! That always cracks me up! Of course there's going to be one thing that stands in the way of James and his future and that one thing is the slimeball named Severus Snape.

I know Snape. My parents spoke of him, but never loud enough to where one could hear exactly what they were saying. They seemed to think highly of him even though he has a muggle for a father. So since my parent apporve of him...I hate him! I could tell that Snape didn't approve of James' notice of Lily but he really doesn't have a say in it. I know they know each other because I saw them talking before the sorting and I'm pretty sure they shared a compartment on the train. Even if they are friends, which baffles me, he doesn't have the right to decide her life for her. James noticed Snape too and we came up with the genius plan that we'd pull all of our pranks on Snape. The idea is golden!

Well, since we decided that Snape would be our guinea pig, we had to try it out. We rigged a stink bomb to drop on him when he headed for his house room. Well, our plan didn't work quite as we planned. Snape saw us setting it up and got around it before it fell. It did fall close to him so he got some of the smell and it also hit a few other Slytherins in the process, so I guess it wasn't a complete waste. Plus it really got us noticed. By the time we got up to the common room the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses knew that James and myself were the masterminds behind the prank. Since the prank was done for James, I let him take the spotlight while I watched. Lily didn't seem to approve of James' showing off, but she'll get over that. I'll make sure of it!

Alright, so while James was soaking up the spotlight I noticed a person sitting by themselves next to the fireplace (this is where Remus from the beginning comes in). All he was doing was reading a book. I remembered seeing this guy. I'm pretty sure he sat by himself on the train, when he was sorted into Gryffindor he sat far away from everyone else like I did, I'm pretty sure that by the time i was introduced to Peter, we were next to him at the table and he was still reading. Then I was him again before we pulled our prank. Lily Evans was talking to him, but he really wasn't talking back. He seems like a oner or an outcast, which is a lot like how I felt coming here to Hogwarts. Then I remembered how good it felt to have James and even Peter that I decided that this little trio needed a fourth member. I ran it by James a little later, after he was done showing off, and he was all up for the idea. I think James felt sorry for him because the guy looks like he'd had a hard life. So we agreed to go talk to him. Peter tried first and failed miserably so I gave it a shot. Turns out I'm pretty good at making friends. All I said to him was that I knew how it felt to have no one. And something clicked. He looked at me and I looked at him, and we came to the understanding that we were friends. I don't think he was thrilled about the idea at first, honestly I still don't think he is, but he really doesn't have a choice. He's stuck with us now. I will admit that there is something different about Remus Lupin (which is his last name in case I forgot to mention that, and, if you recall, he is the one that gave me this book), but I just don't know what it is. Maybe once he starts trusting me he'll tell. I guess I'll have to wait until then.

As you can see, this evening has been very exciting. I went from zero friends and family and a pretty much despised person to a guy with friends who feel more like family and everyone pretty much worshipping me. I've discovered I'm the heartthrob of the school, so it will be a fun time here. There's just one thing I'm worried about...I'm afraid that Hogwarts just isn't big enough to handle me, especially now that there is a guy who can keep me on my toes. Watch out Hogwarts! Black and Potter are on the loose! No one is safe!

_**Sirius Black**_

_Ok review again please! I'm not quite sure where this is going to go now because I haven't gotten that far yet in my head. Let me know what you guys/girls think so I'll know whether or not to continue it. I think I'll make the first book into a six parter (Confessions part one being what you just finished reading) and it will deal with the first year then write other books that focus on the next six years. Thanks in advance for any help going to be given! And watch out for my next story titled "You Can't Help Who You Love". It should be posted around the time that I go on break for Thanksgiving. Much love to all of you that have reviewed...you guys are my heroes!!!_


End file.
